Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Campfire Stories". Plot (At Ma and Uncle Max's camp home) *Ma: Hey Uncle Max, do you remember when Timon was a baby, he used to play with his meerkat doll. *Uncle Max: Nah, he's not a rugrat anymore. He's already a grown man and he gotta move on with his warthog friend to work in the Pride Lands. *Ma: But not just the Pride Lands, he's currently taking care of a honey badger. *Uncle Max: Bunga? He's a member of the Lion Guard. Most of the members in the Lion Guard are animals except that one lion who has the power of the roar. *Ma: The Roar of the Elders. Simba told me about it. *Uncle Max: The king? Great. I knew he would be a stubborn even if the animals have to move to other places since the hyenas are everywhere nowadays. *Ma: We were lucky to have a home where there are no hyenas around. *Uncle Max: No hyena should come this instant. *Monzo: Hey Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: Monzo? What are you doing here? *Monzo: I wanted to make sure if we should do a campfire story tonight with everyone. *Uncle Max: Ugh, yeah. A campfire story for everyone. Everyone will tell their stories. *Monzo: Oh wait, i should get Rafiki to come for the campfire stories. *Ma: Rafiki? *Uncle Max: The crazy monkey? *Monzo: Yes. I'll be back and i'm bringing him here for today. *Uncle Max: Make it quick. We have the whole day to make smoothies for everyone in the night time. *Monzo: I will. I will be right back. Adios! *Uncle Max: Oh brother. I feel a little too winded. *Ma: No you're not Max. Don't be a fool of yourself. *Uncle Max: I'm not. I think i need a water break. *Ma: Just get some fresh air. *Uncle Max: Fine. (Meanwhile, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Mody and Dacey are walking to the path of the jungle) *Timon: So boys, any more fun we can do? *Pat: Um, no. We were suppose to go to the big tree. *Stan: Oh yeah, the big trees is where we are. *Pumbaa: Wow. *Mody: Let's climb. *Dacey: Come on up. *Timon: Okie dokie. (The gang climb all the way to the top of the tree in the big branch) *Pat: I'm the king of the world! *Stan: Do the Tarzan yell. *Pat: What? *Timon: What did you say? *Stan: I said, do the Tarzan yell! *Pat: Okay. *do the Tarzan yell as the birds fly away as the meerkats hear Pat roaring* *Mody: Dope. *Pat: Yeah! I am the king of the jungle! *Stan: Alright, you did it. *Pat: The whole world is watching me now like a king of the Pride Lands. *Timon: But Simba is the only real king of the Pride Lands. *Pat: What? No fair, i wish i was king. *Dacey: Only the lions get Pride Rock, Tarzan Boy. *Pat: If we were lions, we would have Pride Rock as our home. *Pumbaa: Like mistaking Hakuna Matata as Pride Rock? *Timon: That's the lions' home! Not all animals live in Pride Rock. Only lions do! *Pat: Can we walk around in the Tree Tops? *Timon: Oh sure. The Tree Tops are set for everyone. We have bridges and laddars to climb in. *Pumbaa: Let's a go. (At the Tree Tops in the top of the tree) *Timon: Man, today we are going to rock the sleepover. *Pumbaa: I can't wait til nighttime. *Mody: The sun has to be down first before it get darker. *Dacey: Yeah, let's all live it up like we're at harmony. *Timon: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Pumbaa: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Pat: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Stan: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Mody: Jungle life We're far away from nowhere On my own like Tarzan boy *Dacey: Hide and seek I play along while rushing 'cross the forest Monkey business on a sunny afternoon *Timon: Jungle life I'm living in the open Native beat that carries on *Pumbaa: Burning bright A fire blows the signal to the sky I sit and wonder, does the message get to you? *Monkeys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Snakes: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Gorillas: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Grubs: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Pat: Night to night Gimme the other, gimme the other Chance tonight Gimme the other, gimme the other Night to night Gimme the other, gimme the other world *Stan: *play with a wooden electric guitar* *Monkeys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Snakes: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Gorillas: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Grubs: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. *Pat: Jungle life You're far away from nothing It's all right You won't miss home *Stan: Take a chance Leave everything behind you Come and join me, won't be sorry It's easy to survive *Mody: Jungle life We're living in the open All alone like Tarzans, boy *Dacey: Hide and seek We play along while rushing 'cross the forest Monkey business on a sunny afternoon *Timon: Night to night Gimme the other, gimme the other Chance tonight, oh yeah Night to night Gimme the other, gimme the other Night to night You won't play *Pumbaa: Night to night Gimme the other, gimme the other Chance tonight, oh yeah Night to night, night to night *Pat: Gimme the other. *Stan: Gimme the other. *Everyone: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Meanwhile at the Tree of Life, Rafiki is doing a massage to Muhangus the aardvark) *Rafiki: Nice, fresh and relaxing like you're sleeping in the cave. *Muhangus: Ah, that's so much better. It's like relaxing at the mud pools when the warthogs are around. *Rafiki: Now you need some watermelon juice to fresh yourself. *Muhangus: Huh? *Rafiki: Just what i needed. *Muhangus: Ooh, it's cold. *Rafiki: Drinks are alway cold and warm like water. *Muhangus: Now it's even cold like ice. *Rafiki: Ah, what a fresh day for me. *Muhangus: Nice one. *Rafiki: Fresh and what you alway wanted. *Muhangus: I like it better than having a mud bath. *Monzo: Oh hi Rafiki, i didn't know you're having a break moment. *Rafiki: Oh, time is up. My friend is here. Massage is over, have a nice day. *Muhangus: What? But it's just two minutes. *Rafiki: No more massage. You have to go. I have a meeting with a friend of mine. *Muhangus: I can't believe it. You blew it! *Rafiki: Goodbye. The meeting is about to start. *Muhangus: Darn it. I can't believe it. Now i have to go back to the Pride Lands and be stuck with those noisy baboon neighbors. *Monzo: Hey Rafiki. *Rafiki: Hello Monzo, how are you doing? *Monzo: Good. We haven't talk in ages. *Rafiki: So Monzo, what do you want from me? *Monzo: I want you to ask you a favor. A big favor. *Rafiki: Sure, go ahead. I'm listening. *Monzo: Will you come over to the jungle tonight and present us to your campfire stories? *Rafiki: Oh sure. I would love to come over to the jungle tonight. I know i love campfire stories alot when i was a young mandrill. *Monzo: Are you ready to come over? *Rafiki: Yes. I am ready. My work here is done and it is time! *Monzo: Wow, you shout too much. *Rafiki: Sorry about that. You know you don't like loud noises in the Pride Lands. *Monzo: I know. Even the lions get to roar alot when defeating the hyenas and crocodiles. *Rafiki: Uh huh, come on. We have to leave right now to get to the jungle on time. *Monzo: I knew it. Let's go and tell everyone that you are here. *Rafiki: That's right my friend. (Back at Hakuna Matata, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Mody and Dacey are sitting in the tree tops) *Timon: What a beautiful jungle it is. *Pat: Yeah. I love the view of the whole jungle. *Stan: This is just like a big paradise out there. *Pumbaa: Lots of fruits, food and even grubs. *Mody: It's the best that we got. *Dacey: There will never be any worries around here. No more worries. *Timon: Hakuna Matata. It's what the place is called. *Pat: Best jungle ever. *Stan: I knew this jungle would have a lot of love and care for a meerkat's home. *Timon: It's not just a meerkat's home. It's a home for all the animals who have been out worried like Rafiki. *Pumbaa: Rafiki have been out worried? *Timon: Yes and he has seen Hakuna Matata. *Pat: That seem strange for a fact. *Stan: Or a opinion. *Timon: Nothing like beating a vulture at a desert. *Pumbaa: I'll be stuffed with a turkey leg. *Pat: Me too. *Stan: Look at the clouds. They look like a piece of art to me. *Pat: They look like mashed potatos! *Mody: Are you kidding me? *Dacey: You're thinking about food again. Are you? *Pat: Uh, yeah. I love food. And i like bananas. *Timon: All we eat is grubs. That's all. *Pumbaa: Yummy yummy grubs and i love the taste of it. *Pat: I thought these grubs would be squishy and taste like gummy juice. *Stan: It's not just the taste of the grubs. Not every grub has a taste of it's own. *Pat: Then what kind of taste does the grubs have? *Timon: They're about the same Pat. You know it already. *Mabu: Guys, guys! Get down from here, we got a visitor coming in. *Timon: A visitor for what? *Mabu: You know who he is. Come right down and let's go meet the visitor. *Pat: Alright. I'm in. *Stan: Wait up. *Pumbaa: Last one there is a fat grub. (Back at the village) *Della: Oh, how much i love these fried grubs. *Mishka: All tasty to you. *Della: Looks good for lunch time. *Mishka: Feels like it. *Ma: Hey guys. *Mishka: Oh, hi Ma. What are you doing? *Ma: Just checking on you guys. *Uncle Max: Man, i have a itch on the back since last night. That Iron Joe keep scratching his back the whole time. *Iron Joe: *scratch his back* Ah, yeah. Feel that burn baby. *Ma: What could possibly go wrong? *Monzo: Hey guys, look who's here? *Rafiki: It's me, Rafiki. *Meerkats: Hi Rafiki. *Rafiki: Ah, my meerkat friends. How nice of you. *Uncle Max: Looking sharp Rafiki. *Rafiki: Uncle Max, my good old friend. Since we're all been out worried, you guys deserve to live in this very wonderful place. *Meerkat #1: I know we do Rafiki. *Meerkat #2: Yeah, you're the one who raised Simba up at Pride Rock. *Rafiki: That was a very long story. Mufasa is up in the sky watching over us with the Great Kings of the Past. *Mabu: Here we are. By the way, Monzo came back with Rafiki. *Timon: Rafiki? *Rafiki: Ha ha ha. Timon and Pumbaa, you are here. *Pumbaa: It is a pleasant to see you. *Rafiki: Pat and Stan, ah. Long time no see. *Pat: Hello Rafiki. *Stan: You were here for the final battle at our neighborhood. *Rafiki: Correct. That was a few months ago. *Mody: You're good in shape. *Dacey: Feeling fresh out of the tree. *Timon: So, what do you wanna do today? *Rafiki: Well? I want to wait for the sun to go down so we can tell all of our bedtime stories. *Pat: Okay, how about we eat some lunch? *Rafiki: Sure. Let's go and eat some lunch. *Timon: Alright. Yippie and let's eat the grubs. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. (At the feast, the meerkats are eating fried grubs as Rafiki eats with Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan) *Rafiki: I'm loving it. It been a peaceful day today in this wonderful land. *Timon: It sure is buddy. *Pumbaa: I love it so much. *Pat: Yeah, me too. *Stan: These grubs taste salty. Eh, okay. *Rafiki: With a pinch of salt and chill. *Pat: Ah, i'm getting the hand of it. *Stan: Like a chihuahua. *Rafiki: That feel fresh out of the box. *Timon: Uh huh. Hakuna Matata. *Pumbaa: *eat the grubs* Tasty and gooey. *Pat: We're not going to get sick by eating these, are we? *Rafiki: Of course not. They're all yours. *Timon: These grubs will rock your world up. *Pumbaa: Oh brother. *Stan: Mind as well eat a grub? *Rafiki: Uh, no thanks. I don't eat these type of stuff. *Pat: What? But you invented Hakuna Matata to everyone. *Rafiki: I know. I'm on a diet. So please eat whatever you guys have left. *Timon: Fine. *Pumbaa: Let's eat those up. *Pat: *eat all the grubs* Oh yeah, i'm stuffed. *Stan: Pat, you ate them all. *Pat: What? You said i was hungry. *Stan: Now you ruined lunch. *Mody: *place the grubs on the table* Anyone want more? *Timon: Grubs! *Pat: Ooh. *Stan: You had enough. *Pat: Aw man, how come i have enough when i didn't ate a lot of grubs. *Rafiki: You ate like 20 of them. *Pat: But you're not eating. *Rafiki: Just workout for a little and train to be a successful hippo in life. *Pat: Ugh, what a wuss in the pain. I'm getting over with this. *Pumbaa: Ah, i love these grubs. *Timon: Me too. *Rafiki: One day, you will be able to tell all of your stories of your amazing adventures. *Timon: Of course we will. *Pat: Yeah, that sound like fun. *Pumbaa: Fun is where the hog is. *Timon: Hakuna Matata. *Pat: This day will rock the whole world in the oasis. *Stan: Good old jungle to me. (Several hours later, it was almost sunset and Pat and Stan are relaxing at the pool) *Pat: What a day, we have been at the jungle for the whole entire day. *Stan: Did Professor Chi-Chi give us a call? *Pat: Nah, we have his phone number and we only call him when it's time to return on the next day. *Stan: We'll be back my morning. *Pat: Yeah, what a mice he is. *Timon: Oh hey guys. *Pumbaa: How it going? *Timon: Pretty good. We're cooking up some steak at the campfire. Dinner is about to start right now. *Pat: Since when you eat all of that meat stuff? *Pumbaa: Rafiki found dead animals in the grass earlier all because of the hyenas' pray. He took the meat parts just to give them to the meerkats so they can cook steak for dinner. *Stan: You're kidding, right? *Timon: I'm dead serious. I didn't know we were eating steak. Come on, we're having a feast going on. *Pat: Okay, i'll take a look. *Stan: You wouldn't expect that. *Pumbaa: Alright, let's go. *Pat: I hope the steak taste good. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65